naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Fire Dragon Mode
Lightning Fire Dragon Mode is a Fire Dragon Slayer ability. Information *'Type': Dual-Element Mode *'Users': Natsu Dragneel Description Lightning Fire Dragon Mode is an ability that can be gained by a Fire Dragon Slayer after they have met certain conditions. After eating lightning and having the flames and lightning inside their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to use their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning and electrocuting the target. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power, and is said to increase the user's attack power, speed and resilience beyond their normal limits. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. If the user boosts up their power, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain. Spells Natsu's Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar': An alternate, enhanced version of the Fire Dragon's Roar, performed when the user has been empowered with lightning. The user combines said lightning with their fire, gathering them within their mouth and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed the entire distance of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. This spell leaves a huge strain on the user's body, and drains a lot of Magic Power. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. After having been empowered by lightning, the user creates a sphere of lightning and, utilizing their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, flames around their fist. When the user connects with the target, the target is subsequently burned by the flames and electrocuted by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Gatling Fist': *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': An alternate, more powerful version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, the user, after having been enhanced by lightning, generates lightning in their left hand and, utilizing their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, fire in their right hand, bringing the two together. Their contact generates a very large, sparking explosion around the target. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer': The user engulfs lightning and fire around both fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. Even with its power diffused by Minerva Orland's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. Advanced Spells *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Ligntning Blade': An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After having consumed lightning, the user engulfs one hand with lightning and the other with the flames from their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Then, by swinging their arms around, the user extends such elements in length, creating a vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force. Category:Abilities